


Savouring the spoils

by LiquidMarble



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidMarble/pseuds/LiquidMarble
Summary: Shoma just won over Yuzuru for the first time in his life, scoring first at 2019 Japanese Nationals. He though that gold medal was already more than he deserved, but there was still something else awaiting for him, ready to show him how victory really tastes like.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Kudos: 42





	Savouring the spoils

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write that from some time now, but I thought I’m not capable of actually doing that. Then this happened. I regret nothing.

“Shoma.” I heard disembodied voice calling me from behind. I recognized it of course, how could I not. It didn’t explain however why he was calling me right now. He already congratulated me today, more than once to my embarrassment. I turned myself to find out, though part of me was still stressed about this. Wining once didn’t change the fact that I’ll never be equal with him. On ice and in any other field of life.

“Yuzu?.” I said, looking at his lean figure standing in front of me. He was visibly tired, hair shining from gel mixed with sweat and with dark circles formed under his eyes. “Is everything all right?” I asked seeing how tense he was, looking stressed but also determined? He shook his head in response.

“Are you going to your room?” He asked instead of responding.

“Yeah?” He smiled at my answer, but something about him was still off. This smile was somewhat dark, there was something hiding behind it, I just couldn’t name it.

“I want to show you something. Would you mind if I come to your room with you?”

“Ok? But you look tired, don’t you want to rest first? We can see it tomorrow or something.” He came closer and brushed his hand through my hair. I shivered at this sudden touch.

“There’s no need for that. Come, your room is just right behind corner, right?” He asked already moving in this direction.

“Yeah.” I responded after a second and followed him, still confused of what’s happening. Of course we talked before on many occasions. Like during competitions, or in between interviews. He often approached me during training as well, giving me advices or preaching my skating. But all of our interactions were rather brief and we never spoken alone. I eyed him walking in front of me. I had no idea what someone like him wanted to show me.

When we reached my room I struggled, first to actually find my keys, then to open those damn doors. He didn’t say anything however, and somehow this silence made me uneasy. He was usually smiling or joking while around me and him being this quiet and serious made me confused. I entered the room trying to shook myself off from those weird feelings. I’m probably overreacting and imagining things. He’s most likely just tired, and that’s it, I though dropping my bag on the floor. I sat on the bed and looked at Yuzuru questioningly. I expected him to take seat as well but instead he was still standing. I took a deep breath. It was always something to look at him from this close. His body was dreamlike, all tight muscles and defined curves. Even wearing sweats he was all grace and beauty. I swallowed. What am I even thinking about?

“So what did you wanted to show me?” I asked trying to keep my thoughts on the track.

“I want...” He said, his voice lower than before. “I want to show you how victory taste like.” I looked at him confused. That sounded odd. But before I voiced my lack of understating he came closer, standing right next to me so his knees were touching my legs. I looked up at him, finding breathing more difficult than before. This lack of distance was making me uncomfortable, but part of me was also exited.

“Wait, what do you mean?” I asked, trying very hard not to stutter. And he smiled in response, in the same dark way he did in the hallway few minutes earlier.

“I’ll show you.” He simply said, catching my chin with his fingers and holding it in place, when he leaned down. When I realized what he’s about to do it was already too late to stop. Not that I minded. Or maybe I did? I couldn’t decide, I thought while his lips brushed mine, carefully as if not to scare me. When I didn’t move he actually kissed me, his cracked from frost lips rough on my skin. Every fibre of my body was tense and unable to move. Yuzuru Hanyu was kissing me and I had no idea what to do with this. I wanted to go along, I really did. But I was almost certain that’s some kind of cruel joke, that in a second he’ll stop and tell me how stupid I am to believe that he would be interested in me or that he deserved the gold I’ve won today. I trembled, dread coming after me. And then he stopped, moving his face inches from mine.

“Why would you do that?” I asked him, my voice weak. It was a miracle that I managed to say anything at all to be honest.

“Because you always wanted that. To win and then to have me, didn’t you? I’m only complying to your wishes, Shoma.” He said in soothing, slightly smoky voice a I trembled again, feeling something growing inside my stomach. He was right, of course he was, but I never was bold enough to admit that, even to myself. Why would he know that? How could he tell? I swallowed hardly as he touched my face with his hands, his mouth still oh so close to mine.

“I don’t know what…” I tried to said but his eyes become darker and he silenced me by putting one of his fingers on my lips. Lord, have mercy.

“Don’t deny it, Shoma. I’m all yours tonight to do whatever you wish. Just say if you want me to stay or not. It’s simple as that.” He said, his sight focused on me and only me. He wasn’t joking, I realised. He actually want to do that, even if I can’t comprehend why. It was like a bliss to even though of owning someone like him, even for one night. Damn be gold, damn be everything else, I thought pulling him by hair to close the remains of distance between us. Am I really doing this? I asked myself, but then I kissed him, and he kissed me back and if I had any doubts left, they disappeared right in this moment. There was no coming back now.

I tangled my fingers in his dark strands and he moaned, making the most perfect noise in the entire word. I wanted to hear more of it and I opened my mouth deepening the kiss. He tasted of something sweet and something sour and I shivered again, forcing him to bend to better adjust to my position. Our tongues tangled and then disconnected and everything was suddenly too hot to be bearable. I removed my hand from his hair and moved to unzip his jumper, revealing tight black shirt underneath. He stopped kissing me, and while taking his jacket off, looked at me with those dark, hungry eyes.

“Do you want me?” He asked, and I realized I never responded to his earlier question.

“I do.” I said, my voice already throaty.

“Good.” He said and in swift movement he took his shirt off as well, leaving his chest bare, pale in the yellowish artificial light of the room. I reached to touch his front, caressing his slightly defined muscles with my fingers, then reaching higher to circle around faint pink flesh surrounding his nipples. God, he’s beautiful, I thought, feeling sudden dryness in my throat. I looked up at his face and I felt my cheeks becoming red under his direct gaze. Something dark appeared in his eyes and he leaned back to kiss me again, only to kneel in front of me seconds later. I loved where it was going and I wanted more. I moved my hips slightly up to allow him to slide my pants down, and then shook them off along with my underwear. I swallowed hardly, seeing as he reached to my already hardening cock with his long, slender fingers, while he planted small, almost faint kisses on my thighs. I parted my legs to allow him better access and he moved closer, moving his hand up and down on my shaft. It was almost aching without adding some lube, but somewhat I thought pain was accurate.

“Yuzuru.” I gasped, when he kissed the tip of my cock out of the blue. He looked at me, somewhat cocky and smiled wide before taking more of my length inside his mouth. I moaned at the sight and the feeling, his warm insides instantly making me more aroused. It took a lot of effort to keep my hips still but the sight of Yuzuru fucking Hanyu with mouth full of my dick was worth it. Then, while still looking at me, he started bobbing his head and moan almost constantly, small vibrations it made sending shivers through my body. God, I’m not going to last long like this, I thought, but I also didn’t wanted it to stop. Seeing him like that, on his knees, half naked right in front of me was worth more than any reward I was ever given. Then he suddenly stopped, black eyes looking at me shamelessly. And before I could do anything he moved again, this time to take my cock deep down his throat, swallowing hardly around me. “Fuck, Yuzu.” I gasped, my fingers taking strong grip of bedclothes underneath me. I couldn’t force myself to sit still, not when he was acting like this, and my hips buckled unintentionally, making him gag a bit. Then he became motionless, tip of my dick still lying on his outstretched, flat tongue and I realized he’s actually allowing me to face-fuck him. Oh god. I took a deep breath, stood up and put my hand on the back of his head before moving experimentally. He seemed to take that well, and soon I was fucking my brain out with his lips. He kept moaning and I noticed that somewhere along the way he loosen his pants and now he was jerking himself as I screwed him. Seeing him like this made my moves more rapid and more haste than before, and then his right hand reached my ass, just to sink his fingers in the flesh there and I came, coating inside of his mouth with my semen. I wanted to apologize for this sudden reaction, but seeing him swallowing my come down his throat made me change my mind. Some of the white liquid leaked from the corner of his mouth and I gathered it with tip of my finger, just to see how he licked it out of it, making my heart skip a beat in result. I groaned, and pulled him up by his hair, and soon he was standing in front of me. I kissed him hastily, feeling my own taste on his tongue and I roughly pushed him on the bed. I pulled his pants all the way down, taking his shoes off along with it and soon enough I was on my four, right above him. He said his mine tonight, and I’m going to use that opportunity well.

Yuzuru looked at me, his hair messy and forehead shining from sweat.

“I want you to fuck me.” He said in intense, but hoarse voice that made me shiver with anticipation.

“I don’t have any lube. And we have gala tomorrow.” I said against myself, part of me still conscious enough to be somewhat thoughtful. He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t give a damn. I want to feel you when I skate. I want you to know that you made me sore and unable to perform properly. I want you to fuck me rough, Shoma.” I was being screw with every word he spoken. And I didn’t even really mind, all of my concerns disappearing in a blink of an eye. I stood up, realizing what I want to do with him and he looked at me confused, looking almost afraid that I decided to stop this thing right now. That wasn’t my plan however.

“Take your hands above your head. I’m going to bound you and then fuck you.” I said, impressed that I actually was able to say this aloud while sounding so certain. His eyes widened at my words and small noise escaped him as he complied to my order. I quickly rushed to my bag pulling my medal out of it. If I’m going to taste victory he may as well feel the weight of my gold on him. Literary. He saw what I’m carrying and wicked smile appeared on his face, but he didn’t react other than this. He only caught the golden disk with his fingers and kept holding it even after I finished tangling his wrist with white and red ribbon. It contrasted nicely with his pale skin. Then I moved back and allowed myself to watch him for a while, taking in the astonishing sight he was. He was so delicate even after years of training, still lean and wonderful with every inch of his being. I touched his face with my fingers, allowing them to slide from his cheek and along jawline to his lips where they stayed for a moment. I played a bit with his lips, caressing them with my thumb and he parted them in response, licking tip of my finger. I smiled at sight and then continued my travel down his neck, leaning over to suck hardly on his collarbone, wondering if it will show through his gala costume. Then I caressed his chest, brushing it in turns with both my fingers and lips. I kissed around his nipples as well, licking them and biting slightly, making him made all of those beautiful, undefined noises. Then I moved to his navel, licking my way from there down to dark locks surrounding base of his cock. He made needy moan and repeated it when I moved back again. God, how beautiful he was, how ready to be wrecked. Little swan just begging to be touch and send over the edge. I brushed my hair away and took a deep breath. I had no idea what came over me, how I became like this, but I didn’t give a damn. The man has awake something dark inside me and it was already long after I could do anything about it.

“Shoma.” He begged, his voice bringing me back to reality. I leaned over to kiss the inner side of his thigh, my hands lightly kneading his tense muscles. He spread his legs further in invitation, but I wanted to tease him even more, so I started licking his skin and carefully avoided touching his cock. He wasn’t really happy about it, irritated voices leaving his mouth, but I didn’t care. I started sucking close to the groin, leaving marks of myself even there, and he whined beautify in response. He was so hard already, I thought, finally touching his cock, slowly moving my thumb from balls to his leaking tip. Then I licked along his shaft, sending shivers through his body as he did to me before. I had other plans than blowing him however. I took tight grip of his right leg and, by taking advantage of his flexibility, bended it backwards so his knee was almost touching his face. He looked at me with blurred eyes and sobbed quietly, already being the most beautiful mess in the word. I caught his left leg as well and moved it on my shoulder so his lower body was slightly lifted and easy to access by me. I felt how tensed his thigh became when I finally leaned over to lick around his butthole. It was perfectly shaved and slightly twitched when I licked it again. Then I put my tongue inside and Yuzuru moaned loudly at that so I repeated the motion over and over again until he was blabbering, unable to actually say or do anything. I slide one of my fingers inside his anus, feeling how tight and hot around it he feels. I started slowly working him open, adding another finger and then one more, making sure to stretch him properly. Raw or not I didn’t want to hurt him. I heard him trying to say my name and I smiled to myself. Never in my entire would I imagined being in this position, I thought, withdrawing my fingers from him. I spited on my hand generously and smeared it around my again hard cock. I moved myself closer to him, lifting his hips up to better align myself and I pushed his right leg harder into mattress.

“Look at me.” I said, seeing his eyes being almost closed, drifting away in pleasure. He listened to me though, black orbs focused on my face and my gold medal just right above his head. God, what I sight. I moved my hips and entered his ass with the tip on my dick. He hissed a bit at the intrusion, and I allowed him to get used to it before he nodded and I continued pushing. He made lewd noise when I finally fully entered him and then I started rolling my hips, trying to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. He was breathing hard under me, whining and sobbing, murmuring something I couldn’t really tell apart. I couldn’t believe how astonishing he was, I thought, and tilted my head to kiss side of his leg lying on my shoulder.

“Shoma.” I heard him calling my name, his voice almost too weak to hear. “Touch me.” I swallowed hardly, hearing plead in his tone. He already managed to hold on for a long time and I took a mercy on him, wrapping my free hand around his length. He sigh at the sudden touch, almost melting in my hands. It only took me few pumps before he came with a loud cry, his seed painting booth my hand and his chest. I was close too, and when his hole tensed around me with another spasm of his peak I joined him, my sperm filing his ass to the brim. I slowly rode my orgasm inside him, watching him as he still looked at me with red, exhausted eyes. I don’t think I’ll ever forget this sight.

Soon I withdrawn my limp cock from him, and my sperm started to leaking from his hole. He whimpered at sudden emptiness and perhaps also at weird feeling of something flowing out of him, but he didn’t say anything. I moved to free his hand from my medal, and when I finished he just shifted to his side and curled, looking so cute and vulnerable part of me regretted treating him this roughly. He deserved to be pampered, to be worshiped, not fucked rough in a random hotel in Tokyo. Then he looked at me and smiled slightly and somehow this made me feel even worse. He was looking so innocent now.

“Shoma, what’s wrong?” He asked in soothing, but still weak voice noticing my distress. I turned my face from him, looking for something to clean him with, but there was nothing proper lying around. I started standing up to grab a towel from the bathroom, but he caught my hand and I stopped halfway. “Hey, talk to me.” I swallowed hardly, and sat next to him again, feeling how tense my body became.

“I’m so sorry.” I almost whispered, unable to control my voice. “I didn’t meant to hurt you and to treat you like that. I don’t know what came over me.” I added, and he responded to it with croaky laughter.

“God, you’re so cute.” He said after finally getting hold of himself. I looked at him confused and he added, noticing my sight: “that was awesome Shoma, really. I don’t mind rough. I like it, actually. So that’s fine. If I wouldn’t like it I’d told you.”

“You’re certain?”

“Yeah. That was mind-blowing.”

“You are mind-blowing.” I uttered, feeling a bit shameless after saying this out loud. He looked at me, his eyes widening for a second, and then he smiled, not forming any other form of response. I wanted to say something, but I couldn’t really find the right words, so instead I cleared my throat and asked him if he’d like me to draw him a bath.

“You’d have to carry me though.” He said with a smile. “I don’t think I’m able to walk now.”

“Right, no problem.” I responded, and reached for blanket to cover him up, and then I left to the bathroom to prepare everything. My mind wandered, thinking about Yuzuru and nothing at all. When bathtub was finally full I returned to the bedroom and he lifted himself up when he saw me. I reached to him and caught in my arms, carrying him bridal style. He giggled and it remained me of every other time he was carried this way by other skaters. I shook my head not allowing myself to dwell on that. Instead I walked to the bathroom, partially being impressed how light he was. I was smaller than him but he still weighted less than me. Like an actual feather.

I carefully placed him in a tub and he made small noise when his body meet the water.

“It’s not too hot, right?” I asked, hoping I’m not accidentally burning him. He shook his head. Oh, at least I managed to not fuck up this. “Call me if you need anything else.” I said, ready to leave the room.

“You’re leaving me?” He pouted, and I looked at him surprised.

“You want me to clean you up?”

“I want you to join me and then clean me up.” He said and I complied after a second, sitting right behind him. He leaned against my chest with his head lying on my shoulders. I could feel his body relax with the wet warmth surrounding us. I started carefully massaging him, first kneading his arms then moving to his chest to knead his sides and he whimpered quietly leaning to the touch. Then I moved my left hand under him, to open him up a bit and clean his insides, while still caressing him with my other hand. He lifted his hips a bit to allow me better access and I put my finger inside his ass once again, feeling how loose he became from my previous ministrations. He twisted his head a bit, nuzzling it in the side of my neck and made uncomfortable noises as I cleaned his insides.

“Are you feeling ok?” I asked feeling as he tensed under my touch.

“It feels odd, but I’m fine.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I mean I’ll probably feel sore, but I already told you that I want to feel you when I’ll skate.”

“I had no idea you’re this kinky Yuzu.” He giggled.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Shoma.” I swallowed. It sounded a bit ominous. Then he tiled his head backward and looked at me, again that strong gaze on me. “Would you wash my hair for me?” He asked and I couldn’t say no to him.

When we were done cleaning I made sure to dry him up properly.

“Yuzu? Do you want to stay the night?” I asked, wandering if I should offer to help him back to his room if he refused.

“Yeah, but I want you to carry me back to bed.” He said smiling widely and this time I was the one responding with a giggle. I carried him in my arms again and soon we were both lying in my bed, sheets cold against our bodies. I was afraid to touch him but he moved closer to me, tangling his body with mine and I didn’t even thought of stopping him from doing that. He murmured something that sounded like goodnight in my chest and soon his breath became heavy and his lids shut tightly. I looked at him, so calm and vulnerable in his sleep and I leaned to kiss his forehead. Then I felt asleep as well, my dreams consisting of white feathers and dark eyes focused only on me.


End file.
